


蓝闪蝶

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 阿代尔斐尔从努德内那里得到了一只蓝闪蝶。





	蓝闪蝶

阿代尔斐尔从剑术室出来的时候大概是下午四点，他在里面对着训练用的人偶劈刺挥砍，华丽的剑花如流星起舞。他沉浸在自己汗水蒸腾出的世界里，不知不觉竟然忘记了时间，直到窗外阳光在地面上投下的光域逐渐缩短，他和人偶们完全站在室内的阴影里，才想起还有个晚宴要赴约，应该早做准备。

当务之急是先去冲个凉，洗掉身上这些黏糊糊的东西，阿代尔斐尔心想。他的汗水使地面变得润滑，因为训练结束略有放松的警惕，让他没留意到自己无意间制造的小陷阱，好在他反应极快，很快找回平衡，才不至于跟木地板亲密接触。

把自己收拾干净之后，阿代尔斐尔开始考虑今天晚上穿什么衣服，按照请柬上的描述，那应该是一个盛装晚宴，是贵族们展示自己的财力与品味的场合，赴宴的人都会用最华贵的布料包裹自己，再配上最精美的宝石装饰。这正是阿代尔斐尔除了剑技之外另一项擅长的事情，也是数不清的伊修加德女子对这位美丽的骑士如痴如狂的原因之一。

然而半个小时过去了，阿代尔斐尔还是没有想好今晚怎么打扮。他收集了许多华光溢彩的宝石，质感柔顺的羽毛，精雕细琢的袖扣，每一样都彰显着他不俗的品味。但，盯着这些漂亮东西看久了，反而越发不知该如何选择，就好像吃多了甜食，就会觉得喝什么都平淡无味一样。人的视觉也跟味觉类似，有被巨大的信息量麻木的时候。

不如去问让勒努好了，他对我的喜好十分了解，也知道什么更适合我。阿代尔斐尔决定采用他过去遇到这种窘境时一贯的解决办法，去找他的好朋友询问意见。于是他挑了几件跟自己的晚装颜色相宜的配饰，前往他觉得让勒努应该在的地方，教皇厅里某处隐蔽的厨房。若不是因为那位大厨今天心血来潮，一定要试试自己昨晚灵感迸发想出的菜谱，阿代尔斐尔下午也不会自己一个人孤独地打了半天人偶。

才将走到半路，阿代尔斐尔就发现此路不通，走廊三分之二的宽度都被各种大大小小的箱子占据，残破的木头和烧焦的文稿散落其上，还有些奇形怪状的植物横亘在地面上，看上去就像是被什么变异的魔物入侵了一样。而剩下的三分之一空间站着一位手持巨斧的骑士，穿着与阿代尔斐尔的制服完全相同的铠甲，抱着手臂站在那里，刚好与他四目交接。

“哟，是阿代尔斐尔。”盖里克朝着自己的战友挥挥手，他清秀的脸庞总是给人某种柔和感，总让人无法将他跟那位曾经一击剁碎一头巨龙脑袋的大力士联系起来，“晚宴还早着呢，你这就穿戴整齐了吗？”

并没有穿戴整齐，阿代尔斐尔心想，自己明明只穿上了衣服的部分，不过对盖里克而言这种程度大概也算是打扮过了吧。他礼貌地朝盖里克行了一个微笑，招呼道：“下午好啊，盖里克，你在这里做什么呢？哪来这么多箱子啊？”

“这些吗？”盖里克朝地上的烂摊子努努嘴，“你可就要问努德内了，天知道他最近都在里面做些什么可怕的实验！”

“是努德内的东西吗？”阿代尔斐尔有些吃惊，他本以为这些破烂是被盖里克不小心弄坏的什么可怜玩意。

“是我的东西，准确来说，曾经是我的东西。”努德内的声音仿佛凭空出现，他本人则过了两三分钟才费力地穿过障碍物，站在走廊上不停掸着身上的灰尘，“我在清理实验室，先前发生了一些意外，损坏了一些东西，盖里克正要把我拿去扔掉。”

“可这也太多了，盖里克你处理完这些后还赶得上晚宴吗？”阿代尔斐尔忽然开始同情盖里克，觉得自己作为他的战友，应该帮他分担这份维护教皇厅内部环境干净整洁的责任，“我来帮你吧，两个人会快很多。”

“算了吧，可别弄脏你的新衣服。”盖里克拦住已经挽起袖子的阿代尔斐尔。说实话，他也不记得对方的这身打扮以前有没有出现过，但他每次见到那个年轻人，都是看起来崭崭新新的仪表，他曾经好奇地问过让勒努，阿代尔斐尔的衣服是不是穿过就扔，从来不用洗的？

“没关系的，我还有很多衣服，而且也还没想好到底要不要穿这一件。”

阿代尔斐尔伸手将覆盖在最上面的植物藤蔓聚拢到一起，准备团起来塞进一个还有空间的木箱。忽然间，那丛暗绿色的枯枝下有什么闪烁着光芒的东西，一下子将他的目光吸引，再也无法移开，他从未在任何宝石上见过这样的华彩。

“这是什么？”阿代尔斐尔问，他谨慎地没有由着自己的好奇心去触碰那件神奇的物品，努德内实验室里搬出来的东西应该先询问他后再动手，一方面是礼节，一方面也是为了安全。

“那是蓝闪蝶，是一种几乎快要绝迹的蝴蝶。”努德内不知何时站在了阿代尔斐尔的身后，伸手穿过破损的木箱隔板，将那枚镶嵌在画框中的蝴蝶标本擦了擦干净，放在阿代尔斐尔的手中，“它很漂亮吧，你觉得呢？”

“它看起来好像是融化的蓝宝石与海蓝石交汇而成的图案，又被洒了一层金精磨碎的闪粉。”阿代尔斐尔由衷地赞叹道，他的脑袋里平日满是取之不尽的华丽词汇，这沉默不语的小生灵头一次让他感到词穷，“这么美丽的蝴蝶，为什么会灭绝呢？人们难道不该好好爱它们，让春天的草地和夏日的繁花多一些灵动鲜活的点缀吗？还是说，正因为它们很美丽，才会……”

“使它们遭遇灭绝危险的倒不是外表漂亮。”努德内的表情有些凝重，绿松石色的眼睛里某种不为人知的负面情绪带着一丝肃穆，如清晨的薄雾般笼罩在他富有智慧的目光里，又转瞬即逝，“真正的原因是它们的翅膀，有着妨碍魔力恢复的功能，因此在过去那场魔大战中，被大量捕杀，用来制作对抗魔法师的毒药，终至几近灭绝的地步。”

“竟然是因为这样吗？”阿代尔斐尔觉得这个事实比蝴蝶因为美丽而被捕杀更难以接受，莫名的悲哀为他年轻的脸颊抹上淡淡的红晕，他静静地注视着那枚珍贵的蝴蝶标本，像是在为它和它的同胞表示哀悼。

“你喜欢的话就拿去吧。”努德内看出阿代尔斐尔对蝴蝶的喜爱，这件他原本想丢弃的标本能被阿代尔斐尔珍惜让他觉得安慰，它已不剩多少完好的时间，若能换来一个美少年的微笑，自己也能少几分惋惜，“但它已经开始腐烂了，密封玻璃碎了一角，空气遇到它死去千年的身体，很快就会将它撕碎。”

阿代尔斐尔方才已经注意到蝴蝶中间的身体丢失了一半，他以为那是捕捉的时候弄坏的，知道努德内这么一说，他才发现右下角的玻璃确实有一个细小的破口，寒冷的空气正从那里对娇弱的蝴蝶发动袭击。但他不觉得特别遗憾，若这是一件完好的蝴蝶标本，努德内就算被他的光辉剑架在脖子上也绝不会让给他的，他笑意盈盈地点点头，向那位与他年纪相仿的法师道谢，“谢谢你，努德内，我会为它找一个最合适的归宿。”

“那剩下的这些我就统统拿去扔了哦？”盖里克说罢，见无人反对，便从最下面一股脑抱起所有的箱子，朝着大门口走去，“全部加起来也没多重嘛，我一次就能搬完。”

努德内耸耸肩，需要找帮手时，他总能判断谁是最佳人选。

阿代尔斐尔捧着蝴蝶标本向他告别，这位以太学爱好者今晚大概是匀不出什么时间去今晚的宴会了。

不出这位细心的骑士对自己好友的了解，让勒努果然在厨房。阿代尔斐尔找到他时，那位厨艺精湛的骑士正靠在一面干净的墙上满意地欣赏自己自己的作品。他用罗兰梅汁预先为糖浆染色，铺在最底下的果酱上方，又把贵族葡萄和仙子梅混合成颜色更淡的果汁浇在上面，最后在最上层薄薄地淋了一道薄酒，这些可口的液体承载在形状雅致的水晶杯里，看起来好像紫石英破土时的颜色层次。让勒努甚至不忘在切杯的柠檬上抹了干冰，营造出一种隐隐约约的雾气感觉。

“阿代尔，你来得正好！我正想问问你的意见。”让勒努的眼睛在捕捉到自己好友身影的那一瞬发出柔和的光彩，阿代尔斐尔是他任何时候都不会不想见到的人，更何况眼下他正需要对方无与伦比的审美来替自己拿定主意，“你觉得这个颜色搭配怎么样？会不会反差有点大？”

“只说颜色的话，看起来没什么不妥，不同的紫色依次渐变，最上面的透明层将下面的颜色折射得光泽感十足，如果是什么雕刻作品的话我会给这个配色打满分。”阿代尔斐尔仔细地端详着杯中层次鲜明的液体，像鉴赏珠宝那样认真地评价着。让勒努对颜色的感觉并不差，但阿代尔斐尔越看这杯东西越觉得哪里不对劲，沉默了几秒钟后，他决定说出自己心里的真实想法，“……可是，让，如果换了别人而不是你，将这杯酒端到我的面前，我是绝不会喝下去的。”

“为什么？”让勒努挑挑眉，他觉得阿代尔斐尔方才说的话都是赞美之词，不明白哪里出了问题。

“紫色的酒，还冒着烟，怎么看都是女巫的毒药吧？”阿代尔斐尔知道让勒努很喜欢紫色，那毕竟是他头发和其中一只眼睛的颜色，谁会不喜欢自己与身俱来美好的部分呢？可同样的颜色，换了一个地方，就未必看起来令人舒适了。

“是吗？”让勒努听了好友的话，重新审视起自己的作品来，他在记忆中回溯自己是怎么想到这个配方的，一开始只是想要以葡萄和各种梅类为原料调配一种不容易醉人的酒，然后就顺着它们天然的颜色开始设计层次，倒没想过最后会看起来如此魔幻，“我还想把它送给盖里克呢。我觉得他很需要这样的饮料，只要插上一根吸管，就能先喝下面的部分，而不会摄入上层的酒精，看起来喝了很多，实际上根本不会醉。”

“盖里克吗？”阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，半认真半开玩笑地说，“我在来这里的路上见到他在帮努德内清理疑似爆炸过的实验室，这会让他一段时间内都会对颜色可疑的液体敬而远之的。”

“明明都是常见的饮品，单独陈列的时候也看着不错，放到一起就这么可怕了吗？”让勒努思索着自己对颜色与味间的关联，考虑下次将颜色整体减淡，或者干脆换一种更舒适的配色，比如柠檬的黄色和柑橘的橙色，这样可以跟薄荷搭配在一起，口感也十足地好。

“不如这样吧？”阿代尔斐尔打开小心翼翼藏在怀中的标本盒，将那只纤薄的蝴蝶取出停在自己的指尖，“把这个漂亮的蝴蝶放在柠檬上，让它看起来有生气一些，或许会减少一些不好的联想？”

“这可不行，我亲爱的阿代尔，”让勒努说着便将杯子推到自己的伙伴够不着的地方，他知道对方是好心，可不管是制作食物还是调配饮料，都不是自己搭档擅长的领域，“你要这么做的话，这杯酒可就变成真正的毒药了。蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉是不能下肚的，这也是为什么你在宴会上看到的那些点心都只能用纸蝴蝶装饰。”

“似乎的确是这样。”阿代尔斐尔缩回手，想起努德内说的这种蝴蝶差点灭绝的原因，说不定它的鳞粉正是让魔法师难以回复魔力的成分。要是不小心掉了一些到杯子里，又被哪个惯用魔法的人喝下，后果不堪设想。

“不过这蝴蝶样子倒真的挺别致，”让勒努托着阿代尔斐尔的手指，蝴蝶翅膀上细密闪亮的蓝色光泽在他的眼睛里投射出无限温柔，这样可爱的小家伙，应该栖息在最可爱的人心口，“不如把它穿在别针上，点缀在胸前，到今晚的宴会上展示一番？就好像那些贵妇人们常做的一样。”

“恐怕不行，宴会上人来人往，放在胸前很容易被碰碎。”说话时，阿代尔斐尔注意到蝴蝶的身子已经几乎全部消失了，只剩下最后的一点点勉强连接着两对翅膀，仍包含着些水分的躯干比经过干燥处理的翅膀腐烂速度更快。

“那就看看有没有什么不那么容易被碰到的地方？”殿堂的钟声在窗外敲响了夜幕降临的讯号，让勒努觉得自己也是时候脱下这身遍布紫色污迹的围裙，换一套体面的礼服了，跟阿代尔斐尔这样俊俏又讲究的人一起赴宴，随意对待自己的外表是绝对不可以的。

想到自己折腾了半天，最后还是随便穿了一套刚好在身上的礼服赴宴，阿代尔斐尔就觉得有些不自在，还好他出门时随身带了几件颜色与这套相互呼应的配饰，随便挑挑都能作出相得益彰的搭配。现在的他宛如油画里的俊美骑士，可按照他的标准也不过是还过得去而已。

不过阿代尔斐尔还没走出大门，便发现有人穿得比自己还要随便。

“我说，波勒克兰，你的眼罩是长在脸上了吗？”格里诺粗声粗气地在走廊里嚷嚷着，这位素来野蛮的巨斧战士，如今穿着与他的名门身份相配的晚间礼服，如果不出声的话，真像一个教养良好的年轻绅士。

“倒是没长上。”波勒克兰面无表情地说，他穿着深色没什么特别装饰的上装，带着伤痕的脸被反衬出别样的气韵，“可我也不想拿下来。”

“那你也给我换个好看点的啊！”格里诺一副气急败坏的样子，为自己朋友的品味没有随着地位的提高而升华感到着急，“是我们泽梅尔家过去克扣你薪水了？还是苍穹骑士团没给你发工资？”

“我的眼眶不喜欢新玩意儿，还是旧的比较合适。”波勒克兰习惯格里诺说话的方式，知道对方不是真的生气，贵族少爷只是希望自己打扮时用点心，可他一看到镜子里自己被蕾丝和刺绣包围的样子就联想到星芒树，还是这样保持在得体的边缘随便穿穿比较舒服。

“你这样可不会有女人看上你。”格里诺恶狠狠地盯着那唯一的琥珀色眼睛说。

“我就算什么都不穿，也不缺自己爬到我床上来的女人。”波勒克兰也不甘示弱地回敬。

“咳咳，打扰了。”阿代尔斐尔虽然年纪轻轻就早已是众多风流韵事的主角，却依然觉得在教皇厅神圣的光辉中讨论这种话题并不妥当，出于虔诚的本能，他出声打断了二人越来越放肆的争吵，同时灵光一现，对他们说，“我有一个好主意……”

“什么？你要我带着这个死蝴蝶到宴会上去招摇吗？”波勒克兰觉得阿代尔斐尔绝对是疯了，他一定是被让勒努当作烹饪实验对象，喂了什么不干净的东西，把脑子吃坏了。他看向站在一边的让勒努，可对方一脸赞同的样子，多半是指望不上。

“这可是很珍贵的蝴蝶，你看它翅膀上的图案多漂亮，还有流动的蓝色光泽。”蝴蝶的身躯已经化为粉末，只剩四片散开的翅膀，阿代尔斐尔将它们挑在指上，凑到龙骑士的面前，展示它很快便会消逝的美丽，“它们很薄，很轻，粘在你的眼罩上不会有什么负担，更不会改变它底下的轮廓，戴着它们你也不会有多余的感觉。”

“不得不承认，这是一个好主意。”格里诺话里带着难得的肯定，这几片蝴蝶翅膀的颜色跟波勒克兰今晚的深色礼服刚好能够搭配，样子也十足好看，便帮着阿代尔斐尔说服自己的好友，“佩戴蝴蝶在上流社会本就是很常见的事情，你脱那些贵妇小姐的衣服前都不兴好好看看的吗？”

“我看她们外面做什么？又不像里面那么有用。”波勒克兰承认蝴蝶是好看，可他也没看出很特别，可如果这样就能让格里诺闭上嘴的话，他可以考虑就这么解决这件事。至少根据口碑，在衣品方面相信阿代尔斐尔大概率不会被坑。

阿代尔斐尔看出波勒克兰的神情有所松动，便又继续说：“你身上的颜色很干净，这只蝴蝶会成为你视觉上的色彩焦点，把看向你的目光聚集到此处，也就是你眼睛的水平线上，让人无形中不知不觉地与你眼神相接。而你余下的那只眼睛，对任何与你视线交接的女性来说，都杀伤力巨大呢。”

“你要相信阿代尔斐尔的审美，爱慕他的女孩那么多，不是没有原因的。”让勒努也帮着自己的好友说话，希望阿代尔斐尔心爱的蝴蝶能有一个让自己的好友满意的用途。

“也就是戴着它一定能泡到妹子的意思。”格里诺简明扼要地总结，他说不出阿代尔斐尔那样复杂的话，却基本同意他的审美。波勒克兰自带一种神秘危险的气质，若是再配上妖冶梦幻的蝴蝶翅膀，对那些追逐浪漫的女人们而言，绝对是难以抵挡的诱惑，“波勒克兰，你还要继续推辞人家的好意吗？”

“随便你们吧，不过动作要快些，我可不想迟到。”波勒克兰在两位战友的集体游说下放弃了抵抗，仍由阿代尔斐尔用他随身携带的不知道什么玩意将那四片蝴蝶翅膀粘在自己的眼罩上。那个细心的年轻人体贴地避开波勒克兰余下眼睛的视域，将蝴蝶斜斜地贴好，没有让只剩一只眼睛的龙骑士被遮挡一分一毫的视线。

阿代尔斐尔对自己的杰作满意极了，眼睛是不容易被碰到的地方，这几片翅膀支撑过今晚看来没有问题。格里诺也盯着波勒克兰认真地打量着，暗自庆幸这家伙刚好穿着风格低调的礼服，要是他穿着跟自己一样华丽，这只蝴蝶只会让他的搭配看起来毫无重点，就跟那些恶俗的暴发户一样。

“等等，你们这是在做什么？”说话的是奥默里克，他原本计划在书卷与古旧的知识中度过此夜，夜幕快要降临时又觉得自己应该更积极地与自己的同事们参加必要的活动，便从衣柜里取出熨烫整齐的礼服，收拾妥当，穿过空无一人的走廊，步履匆匆，担心自己迟到。与三人相遇时，他差点以为自己过久地沉迷文字导致眼花，这位学识渊博的法师将自己内心的震惊锁在礼貌的高墙内，以惯有的和蔼语调问，“波勒克兰，你的脸上为什么会有一只蓝闪蝶？”

“问我？”波勒克兰琥珀色的眼睛眨了几下，又朝自己的两位临时形象设计师偏了偏脑袋，“你倒是问他们啊！”

阿代尔斐尔先是很惊讶奥默里克一下子便说出了蝴蝶的名字，又忽然间反应过来，以奥默里克对魔法的造诣，这种蝴蝶自然也在他的知识范围内。“是努德内给我的。”阿代尔斐尔对奥默里克解释道，又将它为什么会在波勒克兰脸上的原因和盘托出。

“……你们的创意真令人赞叹。”奥默里克的微笑中带着些许无奈，相比美型度，他考虑的更多是安全性，虽然龙骑士不需要什么魔法，可万一这不断破碎的蝴蝶残片落到别人的餐具上，说不定会被哪个不知情的魔法师吞下去，成为莫名其妙的牺牲者。但奥默里克不是喜欢破坏愉快氛围的人，他隐藏起自己的担忧，仍是微笑着说，“我有办法让它的色彩停留得更久。”

空气的温度骤降，白色的冰晶从奥默里克站立的方向飘起来，汇集到蝴蝶纤薄的翅膀上，凝结成几乎看不出的薄霜，流溢的光华没有因此暗淡，更多出无数细小闪烁的光点。而波勒克兰也没有觉得很冷，这位杰出的冰系魔法师对自己的法力总是拿捏得当。

“这样一来，即使偶尔碰到，也不会那么容易碎裂。”奥默里克解释道。他认为没有必要告诉他们的是，这样操作之后也不用担心有鳞粉掉落。既然危险已经解除，那就无需再说多余的话。他希望他的同伴们今晚都能度过开心的时光。

和阿代尔斐尔预想的一样，那美丽的带着冰晶的蝴蝶翅膀果然是宴会上最令人惊叹的珍宝，富有的收藏家和爱美的有钱小姐，都想知道需要多少钱，去哪里寻找，才能获得这样珍贵又独特的蝴蝶。可波勒克兰不说，格里诺不知道，阿代尔斐尔不打算告诉他们。这只蝴蝶便成为皇都社交季梦幻般的传说，翩然而至，又如昙花一现，再也没人见过。

就连波勒克兰也说不清它们去了那里，他回到自己房间的时候，夜色背景的玻璃窗里，他那看不见的左眼跟没有比他昨天离开这里时多任何东西，除了某个他已忘记名字的女人身上的香水味。她亲吻了他的眼睛，而他亲吻了她别的地方。

那只蝴蝶最后的归处，是一阵纷纷扬扬的细雪。四片翅膀被同一阵气流卷走，彼此不分不离地在夜光的星光下跳舞，像是重新有了生命一样。然后，它们被寒风撕开，变成更多蹁跹的流光碎片，像是天上的星辰来到地面上做客。最后，它们终于彻底粉碎，变成发光的尘埃，飘散在空气中，洒在冰冷的石头地面。

云雾街无家可归的小孩在街边冻醒时刚好看到这样的光景，她相信自己看到了神迹，一定能够活过这个冬天。

2018-10-09


End file.
